1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical interactive panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technology of optical interactive panel, which can be implemented on an image display system.
2. Background
Conventionally, a user to control or communicate with the computer system is mainly based on a keyboard or a mouse. However, as technologies advance, the interface between a user and an electronic system is intended to be more convenient. For example, Wii designed by Nintendo and iPhone by Apple are user-friendly in the way of inputting commands and generating the corresponding feedbacks.
In various interfaces, a touch panel is one of the interfaces to allow relatively easier communication between a machine and a user. Touch panels have several sensing mechanisms. However, a conventional touch panel is not easy to be assembled in a large display device. Particularly, when the display screen is as large as 150 inches, the wide input area is too far for a user to reach, since a user needs to physically contact the panel to input commands. Further, the cost to implement the large touch panel is still high.